


Home

by Readerstories



Series: Jim Moriarty x reader [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you please do a Moriarty x reader where either Mycroft’s price for information is the reader or reader is Mycroft’s personal assistant and Moriarty has an interest in the reader and the interest is returned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Working for the more secretive side of the government (Mycroft) definitely had it downsides. You had almost no social life since you were always working and coming home at 3 am in the morning. Just like today. The day had been full of meetings, so you had had a lot to do, especially since Mycroft was the main arranger for almost half the meetings. Being his assistant never gave room for breaks. You always had to be ready to do whatever he needed or wanted. Sometimes you even had to pick up people for him, not always the most pleasant characters either. Luckily, years in your work had hardened you a lot, so you didn’t really show any reactions anymore. Which annoyed or scared some, others were slightly amused. (The last one was his brother Sherlock, you had just met him a handful of times. He had said something like “Teaching you his ways I see?” after had had rattled on about who you were just going of your clothes and phone, and you hadn’t even blinked.) It was a useful skill to have, but sometimes you wish your life were more normal.

It is currently 2:43 am and your chauffeur has just dropped you off, a nice man who calls himself Hans. (You doubt it his real name, everyone have fake ones in your line of business.) Fiddling with your keys, you finally make it into your flat. You are just happy to be home and are very ready to go to bed. But maybe some food first. Your stomach reminds you that you haven’t eaten in way too long, so you decide to check the fridge for anything edible.  It’s not much there, you need to go shopping later, but you have some milk left. Cereal is hardly your favourite late night snack, but it will do. Sitting down at the kitchen table, you eat as fast as you can, hearing your bed call for you. 

When you finish and put the bowl in the sink, a knock sounds on your door. Sighing, you walk over to the door to open it. You were so ready yo go to sleep, and do not appreciate this interruption. When you open the door, you are ready to give the person on the other side a piece of your mind, but the words dies on your lips when you see who’s there. Moriarty stands there, looking a good as ever in his suit and a smirk on his face. You quickly gather yourself and pull him into a hug, which he returns. You haven’t seen him in ages, so you are happy that it was him on the other side of the door. After a few minutes of enjoying his embrace, you let him go, but not far, still keeping your hands around his hips.

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in such a long time, I thought you had gone and died on me.”

“It was just some work related things, nothing too bad. Now, not that I mind hugging you in the middle of the hallway, but are you gonna let me in?” 

“Ah, yes of course. Come on, you can tell me all about this important job that kept you away from me.” You pull him inside, closing the door carefully to not wake or alert any of your neighbours. Moriarty looks around your flat before taking of his jacket, having it up right next the door. Taking in the shoes and jacket more or less thrown into a corner, he raises an eyebrow at you.

“Did you just come home?” 

“Yeah, late night work and all that.” He pulls you close again, putting on hand your back and one in your hair, giving you a kiss on the forehead.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed then.” You feel your pulse quicken, and he laughs.

“Not like that my dear. Maybe later, when you aren’t threatening to fall asleep on me.”

“Okay.” You can actually feel the little energy you had left drain out of you just thinking about the soft sheets on your bed, and how amazing it would feel to slip under them right now. Moriarty drags you to the bedroom in a fashion that has become familiar, although it’s usually more rushed. Undressing takes a lot longer than usual, he gives you some small kisses now and then, but it’s mostly because you have to stop and yawn several times. Eventually, you do make it into the bed. Moriarty slips in behind you, circling your waist and giving you a small kiss on the back of your neck.

“Good night, sweet dreams.”

“They will be if they are about you.” You feel him laugh again at that, you can’t help the smile crossing your own lips either. You fall asleep like that, embraced by one of the most dangerous men in the world, a man who you love and who loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
